


Togheter in Prythian

by bessmertny



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, pfftt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessmertny/pseuds/bessmertny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time when the Archeron family lived the life that every family would love to lead. They had a wonderful home, their position in the nobility was high enough for them to be trated with the outmost respect and the merchant work of the Father flourished everyday more, his Wife the life of every repsected party, his three daughters the most lovely girls in the village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Togheter in Prythian

There was a time when the Archeron family lived the life that every family would love to lead. They had a wonderful home, their position in the nobility was high enough for them to be trated with the outmost respect and the merchant work of the Father flourished everyday more, his Wife the life of every repsected party, his three daughters the most lovely girls in the village.

But the ambition of Mister Archeron was relentless and the little village too small for him, so he decided to move to the Capital City: Prythian.

The little girls were so excited that they decided to buy themselves three little rings each, with three different gemstone: red for the eldest one Nesta, a green one for the middle one Elain and a blue one for the youngest Feyre. Inside, the same incision for all of them: _Togheter in Prythian._

But then, Winter came.

The people were hungry, the food not enough and the authorities ignored the starving chidlren in the unforgiving snow. That’s when the noble families started to be attacked, by the same people that were begging in the streets, the same people they ignored, until this moment.

All the wealthy tried to flee as soon as possible, but Mister Archeron was sure nothing would happen to his family, but it did.

There was no time to pack, only to run. And run they did, trying to reach the train that would finally bring them to Prythian, but little Feyre fell in the snow.

Her parents didn’t stop.

Elain cries for her sister weren’t enough to spur them into action, to come back but Nesta dislodged her hand from her Mother’s and ran to Feyre, picking her up in her arms. When she turned, her parents where nowhere to be seen and she had no idea on how to get to the train, how to reach them.

“The train is this way!”, said someone, gripping her wrist. It was a boy, merely a few years older then her, dressed in clothes of different sizes.

Nesta, scared, tried to free herself from his grasp. He was a beggar, and maybe he just wanted to get money from her, or worse.

“C’mon! We don’t have much time, the train is about to leave! Hurry!” he said, pulling her arm. Something in his hazel eyes made Nesta trust him and she nodded at him, and he ran, Nesta and Feyre behind him.

They reached the platform and she saw her parents, flailing their arms so she could see them. Nesta turned to thank the boy when his grip on her wrist loosened, just to see him be dragged away by some guards.

She felt like she should stop them, but turned away and reached her parents, securing Feyre in their Mothers arms. That’s when the train started moving, making Nesta slip. “Nesta!” Elain screamed. The oldest sister gripped the rail, gripped anything she could find, but it wasn’t enough, Feyre and Elain’s screams for her weren’t enough.

She fell, her head hitting the ground.

Feyre and Elain will always remeber that moment, when their lives changed forever.

And Nesta, their beloved older sister…

They never saw her again.

People! I really hope you like this, and even if you don't feel free to let me know leaving a comment or come say something to me on tumblr at http://elnabu.tumblr.com/ !!!


End file.
